Wings of a Demon
by SeekingSolaceProject
Summary: [Implied HoroxRen] Just because you are born one way does not mean that we can not step over the boundaries and try something new. You were born to be you, writing your life, not living an already planned one.
1. Mind Games

**Wings of a demon**

Wow, I know that I haven't updated in a long, long, LONG time...and I just thought that maybe I should get back into writing. So, if there are any of my old fans that gets a alert, THANK YOU FOR STILL KEEPING AN EYE ON ME EVEN WHEN I DIED!

Anyways, this is yet another shaman king one because...I think I can only write shaman king ones for some odd reason. But, besides that fact, I would like to say sorry for making Ren very out of character...he's going to get back into character, I hope, later on as the story progresses.

And one last comment, even though the story will have them, Horo and Ren, doing lots of stuff together, I just want this to be IMPLIED HoroxRen, not really the actual couple, but that may be hard for me to do. ENJOY!

_P.S. I haven't written in a long time, so please give me some criticism as well. Thanks a bunchies!_

**Chapter one: Mind games**

_Just because you're born one way doesn't mean that we can't step over the boundaries and try something new. You were born to be you, writing your life, not living an already planned one._

It was about five months and a week, or so, that I last touched that angel's hands, a soft, smooth touch that'll never be erased from my memories. It was a sign from above, that one touch saved my life. It brought forth the me that I never knew existed.

"A _you _that will just go to waste," a deep, dark voice hissed at me, but I ignored it. "They already banished the angel, that poor thing…I'll bet it's all alone and lost in this beautifully tainted world," A slight smirk left his lips.

"I have no more business with you, Lucifer," I said with a stern voice as my red eyes gave the figure behind me an evil glare, "Don't you have enough minions to play with?"

"Not enough for my greed," came a quick reply. Then slowly his long, slender fingers wrapped themselves under my chin as his breathe blew gently at my open neck. "Did you forget that I made you? That I was the one who rose and cared for you when you were just a child."

"I didn't forget, trust me, I'll never forget," my teeth gritted together in anger as those torturing memories came back.

"My sign is imprinted on your heart, my little Horo. I control you therefore your mind, heart and soul is all mines. Now I order you to find and kill that angel for me." I felt the fire burning at the tip of his fingers as they left imprints on my neck when his hands roughly moved down.

"I will not follow your orders! I am free from your grasp now; you do not bind me with those invisible chains anymore!" I shouted, falling to me knees in defeat. I knew that no matter what, my body would follow his orders.

"Who are you screaming at, idiot?" A deep, gentle, yet annoyed voice questioned. My eyes immediately scanned the area around me, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Over here moron," the voice came again as I caught sight of a thin figure sitting on a bench under the shaded tree, even though it was late at night. "What do you think you're doing, shouting so loud this late at night?"

"Who…are you?" I questioned as I walked closer to him. His back was faced towards me as I saw his hand raise up to gesture me to sit next to him.

"My name's Ren," he said softly as I stood next to the bench he sat in. He glanced at me with those beautifully shaped and perfectly colored golden eyes. "Go ahead, sit down, I'm not gonna bite." He chuckled a little.

"Horo," I said shyly taking the seat next to him, leaving a small gap between us.

"Horo?" I heard him question as he looked me in the eyes.

"Yea, that's my name."

"I see, never asked for it though," he teased with another chuckle. "But it's a pleasure to meet you, Horo." He threw a part of his pure white blanket, which reflected a part of the moon's light, over me and scooted closer as he leaned his head against my arm.

"…" I looked at him confusingly, not a word was said as I heard his breathing slowly even out and slightly becoming louder. I couldn't believe that he was already asleep, how could he trust someone he just met? For all he knows, I could be a child molester or a pedophile. Slowly, I began feeling the sleep rush through me as well.

_A lone demon walked the paths of the human world as the heaven continued to pour down tears, as if it were a sign that couldn't be read. His deep red colored eyes, which lusted with the thirst of blood, quickly gave the heavens a glare as the clouds parted and the sun shined through the small opening that the clouds made._

"_That light that humans treasure so much," his black demon wings took him to the light that shined through the gray clouds, the ray of sun that shined through. "What's so-"_

_A pair of pale hands gently held onto the demon's. His red eyes widening as his breath left him. "I'll save you," was all the gently voice said._

"_I want to be saved…" the demon said in a gently voice in reply to the angel's statement. The angel's grip tighten but the demon quickly pulled away his hands, roughly covering his ears from the thoughts that began to slip in. "Liar, I'll never be forgiven, you'll never let me in! Liar!"_

"Liar…" I repeated to myself as my eyes slowly opened, after dreaming of the past. "Huh?" My eyes immediately shot open as I saw the human boy starring straight at me.

"Morning Horo, my sister dropped off some food awhile ago," he said softly and slowly, trying to make sure that Horo caught the words. I looked at the beautifully designed basket in his lap as the blanket slightly covered it. "I wanted to try and keep it warm because I hate eating cold food and you didn't seem to be getting up either."

"…your…sister?" I questioned as he handed me a loft of bread as he continued to dig into the basket full of food. From the looks of it, I thought that he was a homeless kid that didn't have anywhere to go.

"Yea, I'm living with her, it's just that her boyfriend came over yesterday and she wanted her privacy with him that night, so I thought that I should take a walk…and I ended up here." He finally looked up at me with those golden eyes again. "You didn't think I was homeless did you?"

"N-no…" I stuttered with an embarrassed look on my face. I quickly ate the bread that he handed to me even though I never get hungry anyways. "Wow, this is really good, it's been a long time since I had something that good," I said with my mouth full as little pieces of bread came flying out of my mouth.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" He gave me a scare less glare. "But thanks, I made it this morning when you were still sleeping. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay…" he said softly as he began digging into the basket again. "My mother taught me how to cook when I was only seven, too bad she's in China right now."

"Ren, was it?" I questioned as he quickly glanced up at me as if in shock. He gave me a small nod with a small, faint smile. "You must be a really early riser. Personally, I like night time better, the sun kind of annoys me," I said with a giggle.

"Because you can hide in the shadows?" He stated in a questioning way. "Maybe so you can hide your emotions when you commit a bad sin," his statements were very blunt and to the point.

"Well, that wasn't what I was getting at but…" I scratched the back of my head, "seems like you use to like the darkness a lot too."

"Nah, but want to come home with me? I already told my sister about you, but it's not like we're friends okay?" He questioned in a stern voice and I nodded back. "Good." I gave him a small smile as he led the way to a large mansion-like house.

"…" My jaws instantly dropped in aw. "Why did you have to sleep outside if you had this many rooms in your freaking house?!" I shouted. Sometimes I forget my manners, though it's not like I have any anyways.

"No need to shout, I'm right here idiot," he replied in a cold, cool tone. "Just come on in and stop starring at the outside, trust me, the inside is much better if you're already amazed. Come on, I'll give you a tour." His skinny, pale hands gently held onto mines as he dragged me inside. That touch and this feeling when our hands grasped onto each other, it felt so nice, so warm and so familiar.

"Hey, let go of my hand already," his voice rang into my ears as my thoughts rushed out of my mind and my cheeks began to grow a tint of pink.

"Sorry, I wasn't doing anything like that, I swear! I was just thinking about something!" I shouted, instantly letting go of his hand and scratching the back of my head out of embarrassment.

"Gross, I don't swing that way," was his simple reply as he turned around and wiped his hand on his pants, as if trying to get rid of my germs. There was no way this person was the angel I touched before, it might have felt the same but there was something important missing.

By nightfall he had only showed me three-fourths of the house since we took so many breaks in between. But finally, it was time to talk to _him_ again, though I don't like our small talks anyways.

"He's a liar, you know that," his voice was cold as he sat on top of me. "He's only befriending you to break you in the end," he hissed as his face lowered to mines.

"You're the liar," I blankly stated in a emotionless tone. "Demons constantly lie; angels tell the truth and humans do both…they're unpredictable." I turned my gaze away, even though our lips were just centimeters apart. "I know how you deceive people, it doesn't work on me."

"Then what does work on you? When you actually see something happening, just like your wings? When you felt that touch of the angel and he said those sweet, innocent, trustful words to you?" His tongue licked my dry, parted lips.

"Trust is what works for me, and my wings are just one reason why I trust in Him. He was the one who let that graceful angel touch and save my soul." I harshly bit his tongue, tasting the great taste of blood that I wanted for so long.

"I can't believe he talks in his sleep," I heard a sleepy, yawning voice say as my door slid open and the weight on my chest vanished. Footsteps were heard as they stopped right next to my bed as I tightly shut my eyes.

"Blood…" I heard him say as he gently touched my lips, wiping away Lucifer's remaining blood. Before I could even respond to that, his tongue was in my mouth, exploring the inner me. Well, like all demons, I lusted for this but it soon ended when he pulled away.

"I wonder how he's bleeding, there's no cut on his lips or in his mouth," he questioned slowly, but shrugged it off. "What a weird guy, but he's cute too." He gave me a last kiss on the cheek but I wanted more, and when I want more, I'll get more.

"Ren…" I pretended to moan and he stopped to give me another glance. That was my chance as I pulled him into another deep, passionate and lustful kiss. He did manage to pull away as a slight blush crept across his face.

"What do you think you're doing idiot?!" He shouted pushing me away as one of his arm covered his lips, wiping away my saliva that was left on it.

"You can kiss me but I can't kiss you?" I questioned with an evil grin. That young, fragile human body was the perfect thing to please this lust that my body ached for. I crawled closer to him, hovering over him as he backed down to the ground. His beautiful golden eyes staying intact with my red ones.

* * *

The end to my very first fic after about a year...or more! Thanks to xImperfectlyX I started to write again...I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and leave suggestions on what you want to happen later on in the story. THANKS! 


	2. And that's how

**Wings of a demon**

**Finally, chapter two...I actually updated!!! Anyways, I hope you like it...enjoy okay? And once again, Ren is very OOC...I hate it! **

**Oh, I forgot to do this in chapter one!! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King! **

Chapter 2: And that's how…

Laughter filled the room as one of them tried to catch some air, clutching onto his stomach tightly in pain and pleasure.

"I can't believe you tried doing that with me last night, what a pervert," the young Chinese said with a small breath as laughter followed soon after.

"Hey, if you didn't kiss me, none of that would have happened, so _you're _the pervert!" the other shouted back in an embarrass tone. Of course when something like that happens to a demon, he would only want more, right?

"I didn't kiss you because I wanted to, it was to make sure that you weren't bleeding," he finally quieted down. "And I thought I already told you that I didn't swing that way," he gave the demon a small grin before passing by to the bathroom.

"I can't believe I was turned on by that kiss," the demon cursed at himself, banging his head lightly against the wall. He let out a heavy sigh, it'll just be forgotten.

"Hello there, you must be Horo," the called person turned around to meet the owner of the sweet, innocent, female voice. "I'm Jun, Ren's older sister," she smiled brightly as she stuck out her hand to greet him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"No, the pleasure's all mines," Horo said in reply with a slight smile. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I owe you my life." He shook her hand gently.

"Not at all, Ren doesn't have any friends and I was glad that he finally wanted to bring someone home. It's like you're an angel sent down here just for him," she sighed heavily, "I'm really glad you're here."

"Angel huh?" his red eyes gazed down slowly, as if disappointed in her comment. _If only I were…I'd be able to stay here longer._ He tried smiling, but it wasn't working too well. "I'm glad I can be an angel to _someone_."

"That's good, I thought you were disappointed there for a moment, you got me scared." She sighed softly as a bright smile crossed her face. "I'm sure you and Ren would become great friends, why don't you stay here longer?"

"Um…longer?" Horo questioned in both surprise and disappointed tone. He wasn't disappointed in the question, but more towards himself because he just wasn't who they thought he was.

"I'm sorry, do you have somewhere you need to go? I know Ren just dragged you in here without asking." She looked down in disappointment but tried not to show it. "I'll understand if you can't, just promise to come visit, okay?"

"No," his pale hands tightened together. "…I can stay…just…keep an eye on Ren and don't let me too close to-" his eye were fixed on the ground.

"You're the one that needs an eye kept on," Ren stated as he slipped on his shirt, half way down the stairs. "I didn't do anything and by the time I knew it, he started hitting on me. You better be careful too Jun." He smiled jokingly at Horo.

"What?! You did pull _something _on me!" _You're _the pervert you snobby little brat!" And just like that, their relationship grew to a strong and firm friendship within the years. Of course Horo seemed to have forgotten that he was a demon with a curse…and it was to follow his master…to find and bring back that angel.

"Thanks," a clam and gentle voice said as the wind blew gently at the two male's faces. There was that silence between them again, whenever that person said _'Thanks'_, this would always fall upon them.

"I told you to shut up and enjoy the view," a small smile found it's way onto the other's lips as the words were said. "You've already said enough thanks to last your whole lifetime here."

"No I haven't, I've only thanked you enough for the time that I've been here. I must say-" his voice was much gentler than how it was a couple of years ago.

"I know, and trust me, I understand how thankful you are," the Chinese closed his eyes. "I understand…" he let his arms, which were supporting him, fall limp as he fell to his back into a more relation position. _…everything about you…_

"Thank you," the demon repeated in the same tone with a perfect smile still imprinted on his face. There was nothing else that needed to be said. The sun settled over the horizon of the blue sea.

"Why'd you choose me out of all people?" Their conversation started again just as soon as the stars began to show. "You know, to become friends with."

"Because I just did," he shifted slightly after laying down since sun set. "In a way, I saw the old me in you. The one that was too afraid to say anything, afraid to express myself, show people that I cared when I really did," his eyes remained fixed on the stars.

"I see," the demon, too, looked up to the stars with a smile. "I guess fate just brought us together."

"Nothing brought us together except for ourselves. Horo, we don't live a life that's already pre-told, we live a life that we're telling right now. Nothing is put upon the shoulders of fate or destiny, they are just two words with meaningless definitions," he said softly into the blowing wind, which also carried his words into the heavens above.

"I know…I guess I understand…but…" he, too, closed his eyes, trying to hide reality from fantasy. _If only you knew I wasn't human…you'd completely understand._ He sighed heavily, trying to get the thought out of his mind. "It's hard to believe that you have the power to control your own life…especially if you've been living an already told one this whole time."

"I'll explain it to you some other time, just forget it right now, I don't want to be talking about that in such a perfect moment like this," he opened one of his golden eyes to look at the demon.

"You called _me_ the pervert," Horo smiled blissfully as he moved over to lay next to Ren. "You're the one always making the moves to turn me on."

"You're the one who actually gets turned on, pervert," Ren said with a smile a he cuddled closer to Horo for warmth from the midnight chills.

"I guess you're right…" Horo said almost inaudible, but Ren was already sleeping, gently clinging onto his black t-shirt. "But you'll never understand this pain of knowing that I can never be with you." He smiled faintly as he played with the Chinese's purple hair.

* * *

"I was so worried that you guys would've caught a cold last night," Jun said in relief as the two males entered the house. "Or maybe you were kidnapped, but Horo's strong and he could protect you, right Ren?"

"…" He gave his sister an evil glare before turning away, "I can defiantly protect myself. I bet I'm even stronger than Horo."

"Oh yea, you want to bet on that?" Horo questioned in a challenging tone as he lips curved into a threatening grin.

"I don't bet on my skills that I know can surpass yours. There's a thing called pride that I must stand up for and those bets aren't part of it, but if that's a challenge, I'll accept." He walked up the stairs into his bedroom. "But if I were you, I'd prepare for the worse." Sometimes it was hard to tell who the demon was and who the human was.

"What did you guys do last night? He seems kind of grumpy…" her gaze went from the closed door to the demon figure next to her, "and he usually doesn't sleep during the day either…"

"It was nothing…" was all of Horo's reply before he, too, walked up the stairs into Ren's room. "I'll take care of it, he'll be better before you know it!" He gave a reassuring smile before opening the door and welcoming himself in.

"What do you want?" the male under the thick blankets questioned, not even poking out his head to see who had entered.

"Why so grumpy all of a sudden?" was the innocent question coming from the invader. "You were so happy last night."

"Because you weren't comfortable to sleep on and I have lack of sleep…that just doesn't go, so let me sleep." That was his last statement before Horo gently laid on the bed as well. He hugged him from behind, quickly finding his hand as their fingers intertwined. Nothing else was said as the human drifted off into his beauty sleep.

By noon both males were wake, Horo, rubbing his eyes as he slowly stretched and realized Ren wasn't sleeping next to him anymore.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," the owner of the voice walked into the already opened room with a faint smile. "You slept for so long I thought you were in coma or something."

"Nah, just a deep sleeper," Horo replied, giving him a bright cheerful smile. "By the way, I thought you needed _your_ beauty sleep."

"I thought you would've needed it more, so I thought and thought and finally decided to let you sleep in," he smiled, more like grinned, as he brought the plate of food into the bedroom. "You hungry?"

"Um…" he thought for a bit, "let me ask my stomach…" silence filled the air as the demon continued to think. Even though demons are immortal, they never get hungry, and nothing in this world would satisfy them…Horo was picking up some human behaviors already. "Since you made it, I'll eat it."

"Nope, you're not hungry and I don't want to waste food," he pouted slightly, though not really. "I'll eat it by myself, pervert." He instantly turned away and rushed back out the door.

"Wait," Horo said in an annoyed tone as he ran out the bedroom after Ren. "I'm starving, I feel like I'm going to die any minute now."

"Then I hope you do!" He shouted back, tossing the food into the trash. He gave Horo a death glare as he threw the plate into the sink and left to the backyard.

"Why in the world does he have so many mood swings?!" Horo shouted to himself. _It's almost as if he's trying to be two people at once, damn it!_ He didn't follow the Chinese, instead he left out the front door to let out some steam.

**Thank you for reading, please review please! Thanks again! And I know the ending of this chapter was crappy...I think my writing skills are running away from me...better finish it before it all goes away...haha. **


	3. Life's lessons

**Wings of a demon**

**Okay, I really really like this story, and even though I don't get a lot of reviews for it, that's okay...I still like it anyways! Haha, hope you enjoy it...though it might be confusing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king!  
**

**Chapter three: Life's reasons**

_"I can't go through with it…I can't kill him…" the male mumbled to himself, hands covering his face as the tears slowly leaked from between the fingers._

_"He's the one that'll bring destruction to our very own kind, are you doing to let us all…die?" A female questioned, standing behind the male. Her voice was stern, she wanted their target dead and only the crying male could accomplish this._

A light knock was heard at the Ainu's door as the sun started to rise. There was no answer, "Horo?" the male questioned again, knocking louder. "Hey, open up!" His pale hands went for the handle, but it was locked. "What are you doing in there Horo?!" He began to throw himself to the door trying to get it open.

"Hey-" a voice inside said as door suddenly opened, causing Ren to tackle down the male with nothing but the towel loosely hung around his waist and neck. Silence filled the awkward air around them as Ren's cheeks began to grow a tint of red. He was kneeling between the other's legs with his arms on each side of the floor near Horo's hips. Horo was still sitting, his arms pulled back to help support his top and his legs were open, where Ren kneeled.

"I-I…" Ren stuttered, not moving but trying to get his muscles to move.

"And you called me a pervert," Horo smiled before he started to chuckle as Ren's face grew even brighter from his comment.

"I am not a pervert!" Ren shouted standing and looking down to the beautifully toned male beneath him. "I was just…calling you down for breakfast…" his golden eyes looked away nervously as he saw another smile forming on the demon's face. "Y-you…" he swallowed loudly as he slowly stepped back, "you don't usually shower in the morning, so I thought something happened…"

"Thanks…for always worrying about me," he smiled gently as he looked up into those beautiful golden orbs.

"So is this what's taking you so long?" Both males jumped as Jun smiled at them, peeking into the room. "You have a nice view, Ren." She patted her younger brother's head gently before humming down the hallway.

Horo quickly stood as his gaze went to the ground. Why was he feeling embarrassed now? Many people had seen his full naked body before and he never once felt that way before. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I'm sorry…about yesterday. I was being a jerk and a bit selfish too. Then, I'm sorry about bursting into your room without permission and falling on you…" Ren quickly said before turning away and walking down the hall as well.

"I'm sorry…for not being true to you…" Horo mumbled to himself with a heavy sigh.

_"His existence alone already dangers our race, you're the only one that can do something about it, stop being selfish and think about us for once!" A slap was heard and the two figures remained still._

_"But…I love him…" the male simply replied. His hand, covering the left side of his face, which started to grow numb._

_"You can't love…you won't love…" she sighed heavily as she turned her back to him. "This is your job…and id I have to, I'll make sure you follow it through."_

"Wow, the food tastes great!" Horo shouted as he chugged more into his mouth. "You're a great cook Jun," he smiled blissfully at her before eating more.

"Of course, I should be. I have a family coming and I need to cook great meals for us," she smiled faintly at her little stomach as she placed her hand on it.

Horo's mouth slowly opened, his chewed food slowly falling out, "Y-y-you're…pregnant?" he questioned, dumbfounded.

"Of course she is, she's already engaged and they sleep together too," Ren refilled his mouth with rice, "and swallow your food, idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot, pervert," Horo teased, snapping out of his shocking trance.

"I am not a pervert," Ren simply replied, not even giving Horo a glance. "And it was your fault for opening the door, who opens the door to someone who's pounding on the other side?" he pouted with a satisfied look.

"Because I know you'd protect me when I'm in danger, that's why I fear nothing," Horo replied with a faint smile as his heart began to pound louder and faster.

Nothing else was said between the two, they just continued to eat when Jun left about five minutes ago. Horo mentally kicked himself for saying something like that, he knew that if he didn't say that, they would've still been arguing.

_"Why are you making me do this?" his hands balled into fists. "I love him more than anything in this world."_

_"Stop saying those gibberish things, you don't-" she sighed heavily as the male cut her off._

_"What do you know about my feelings?! You can't read my heart and understand what exactly is going on…because I don't even understand it myself…" his voice was filled with pain but it held no hatred towards the female._

_"This is your mission, your duty. Are you really doing to toss away all you have for this man?!" She turned back to face him._

_"If all I have doesn't make me as happy as how he makes me…then yes, I'll give it up."_

_"What about us, the person that love and cares for you?"_

_"Then they should know that I love them back and that I, too, love this person. They should understand…and let me love…who I want to love…" his voice was barely a whisper as his head lowered._

_"It's my duty that you stay on task, I won't allow your feelings to get in the way."_

"I wanted to talk to you about something Horo," the purple haired male said softly as his golden eyes stayed focused on the rain that continued to pour down.

"Yea?"

"About…" his voice faded and his head lowered. He looked like he was thinking really hard, but with Ren, you never could tell how he was actually feeling.

"About what?" Horo finally questioned when he realized to Ren wasn't going to continue.

"…life…" he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, as if disappointed with the topic that he, himself, brought up.

"Alright, what about life, it's a rather broad topic," he smiled faintly, trying to change the mood. The rain continued to fall and that was the only sound that you could hear before the Chinese spoke up.

"Who's in charge of your life?" Ren questioned, turning around to Horo with a slight smile on his face, his eyes staring right at Horo's, as if trying to read every emotion the demon was feeling.

"What?" he asked in a startled voice. "That's an odd question," he smiled back, regaining his posture. "Myself, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't listen to anyone else's orders? No one's commands?" his golden eyes stayed focused, still trying to read his eyes, but gained nothing.

"What? No, why would I do that?" In truth, the demon was scared, not of being found out, but scared of losing the only one that ever accepted him without any questioning…at least until now.

"Well, have you ever, in your life, followed anyone's orders?" his voice was pleading, as if he wanted Horo to answer 'yes'.

"No, I've always choose my own path…" he whispered, instantly losing eye contact.

"Alright, then how do you know what living a pre-planned life is?"

"Oh," now he understood where the Chinese was getting at. "I…was just wondering what your answer would've been." He smiled faintly, still not wanting to look at the human boy.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I think," he also turned away, focusing back on the rain. "I believe-"

"Ren," his older sister said from behind them in a polite voice, "I think Horo has a visitor." Both males turned around.

"Onii-chan…" the little blue haired female said softly as her eyes began to water at the sight of her older brother.

"P-Pilika…" his red eyes widened as he looked at his sister that he hasn't seen for weeks.

_"It's my duty to make sure that you do yours, don't try to run away from your destiny that's already been decided," her voice was cold and deadly. She wanted this male dead and she was going to get it her way._

_"Then I don't want to live this life…" the male replied, head hung low. "I don't want to live a life…that's been told…over and…over again."_

_"It's natural for us to fight against them. It's natural for us to complete our duties with no questions."_

_"Then why can't it be natural for us to think for ourselves?!" he shouted, hands balled into fists as he began to shake out of anger._

_"Because…" there was a long deafening silence, "we are all here for a reason, and no matter how much we hate it…we must fulfill it."_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review okay? Thanks again for reading!**_  
_


End file.
